Valentine Disaster
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: Bleach: Vivariation Festival! Matsumoto vs Hinamori. Siapakah di antara mereka berdua yang mampu memenangkan hati Hitsugaya Toushiro? "Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Taichou... Kita cuma ngobrol, iya kan, Hinamori-chan." RnR please...


**Valentine Disaster**  
Fanfic yang saia buat untuk mengikuti event **Bleach: Vivariation Festival**

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.

A/N. Okeh, saia telaaat! *plaak* Main chara di fic ini adalah Matsumoto Rangiku X Hinamori Momo. Kenapa? Fave chara X Hate chara  
Fic ini juga agak nyambung sedikit dengan fic saia yang sebelumnya. Tapi nggak masalah kok kalau belum baca. Tak terlalu berpengaruh

Enjoy!

xxx

Matsumoto Rangiku, fukutaichou Divisi 10 yang dinobatkan sebagai fukutaichou termalas dalam kurun waktu satu abad, sedang berbaring di sofa di dalam kantor administrasi Divisi 10 seperti biasa sambil membaca sebuah majalah wanita yang dibelinya di dunia manusia bersama Inoue Orihime. Hanya suara kertas bergesekan yang timbul ketika ia membolak-balik halaman majalah yang sedang dibacanya itu yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Hitsugaya Toushiro, taichou Divisi 10, sedang melaksanakan misi penting yang diberikan Soutaichou di dunia manusia sejak kemarin. Karena itulah, sejak kemarin pula fukutaichou berambut emas itu bermalas-malasan di kantornya.

Lho? Tunggu. Bukankah **setiap hari** Matsumoto bermalas-malasan?

Yaah... dua hari terakhir ini berbeda. Biasanya, ia datang ke kantor jam 10—terlambat 3 jam dari yang seharusnya—membuatkan teh untuk taichou-nya, tidur di sofa, membawakan makan siang untuk taichou-nya, dibentak taichou-nya, kabur ke bar dan minum-minum atau keluyuran di Seireitei hingga matahari tenggelam, kembali ke kantor dan membuatkan secangkir teh lagi untuk taichou-nya sambil mendengarkan ia "berkicau" karena selalu melalaikan tugas—dan menyebabkan ia mengerjakan semua _paperwork_ yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh Matsumoto—lalu pulang ke rumahnya dengan damai seperti tidak pernah ada yang terjadi.

Tetapi dua hari ini, ia tidak perlu membuat teh, membawakan makan siang, dibentak lalu kabur, dan mendengarkan "kicauan" Hitsugaya. Kantor administrasi Divisi 10 bebas untuknya. _Paperwork_ yang sudah menggungung dibiarkan saja bertumpuk di atas meja Hitsugaya dan seperti biasa pula, Matsumoto tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Ooh... Matsumoto akan kena masalah besar ketika taichou berambut putih itu kembali.

Ok. Kita kembali ke Matsumoto yang sedang asik membaca.

Fukutaichou malas itu sedang membaca sebuah artikel yang menceritakan tentang sebuah villa di daerah Gunma yang menyediakan kursus membuat cokelat Valentine. Konon katanya, sakitnya karena diguna—eh, salah kalimat. Konon katanya, villa itu terkenal karena cokelat yang dibuat di sana menghasilkan cinta. Karena itulah banyak wanita yang pergi ke sana untuk belajar membuat cokelat untuk Hari Valentine.

Membaca artikel itu membuat Matsumoto mengingat kembali saat-saat Valentine beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sejak dua dekade yang lalu, Matsumoto selalu membuat cokelat Valentine untuk Hitsugaya. Bukan sebagai bawahan kepada atasannya, melainkan sebagai wanita kepada seorang pria (err... untuk kasus ini mungkin 'sebagai wanita kepada anak-anak' *bletak*). Tetapi tidak pernah berhasil. Kenapa?

Pada dekade pertama, setiap kali Hari Valentine, Hitsugaya selalu tidak berada di tempat. Ke mana ia pergi? Oh, hanya Tuhan, saia sebagai author, dan ia sendiri yang tahu. Hoho... anak jenius itu kabur ke dunia manusia, atau lebih tepatnya ke kediaman Kurosaki. Tenang... sodara-sodara! Ini bukan fic yaoi ataupun HitsuKarin! Hitsugaya pergi ke sana karena tidak ada pilihan tempat lain untuk bersembunyi dari keganasan Hitsugaya-taichou FG di Seireitei. Dan sudah menjadi tradisi para shinigami Divisi 10 untuk membersihkan ruang kantor administrasi divisi tersebut dari lautan coklat Valentine yang ditujukan untuk kepala divisi itu pada keesokan harinya.

Pada dekade selanjutnya, Hitsugaya tidak pernah lagi kabur ke dunia manusia—atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita memaksa (baca: mengancam) para master Kidou yang bertugas membuka Senkaimon ke dunia manusia agar tidak membukakan gerbang itu untuk Hitsugaya. Walaupun begitu, Matsumoto tetap saja tidak bisa memberikan cokelatnya. Kenapa? Oh, karena di Seireitei ada seseorang yang dijadikannya rival terbesar, yaitu makhluk bernama Hinamori Momo. (Maap, ga bermaksud bashing)

Contohnya saja pada hari sebelum Valentine sembilan tahun yang lalu. Saat Matsumoto sedang membuat cokelat untuk Hitsugaya di rumahnya, Hinamori datang bertamu. Tetapi kenyataannya, Hinamori datang untuk mengacau. Dengan Tobiume, dia meledakkan panci yang sedang dipakai untuk mencairkan cokelat, sekaligus membuat porak poranda dapur fukutaichou Divisi berlambang bunga Daffodil itu. Sejak hari itulah, mereka menjadi rival untuk memenangkan hati Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto tersadar dari lamunannya dan tertegun sesaat. Ia lalu menutup majalah yang tadi ia dibaca dan melihat sampulnya. "ASTAGA! Sekarang tanggal 13 Februari! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" serunya. Dengan segera ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan keluar kantor. Hari sudah senja dan ia belum membuat coklat!

Panik, ia langsung berjalan menuju Senkaimon untuk pergi ke dunia manusia dan membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat cokelat. Tetapi sayangnya, di tengah jalan ia berpapasan dengan rival terbesarnya, fukutaichou Divisi 5 yang sekaligus teman sejak kecil Hitsugaya Toushiro, Hinamori Momo.

xxx

Hinamori Momo memandang puas hasil karyanya, sebuah cokelat berbentuk buah persik terbalik untuk Hari Valentine besok. Buah persik terbalik? Maksud saia, berbentuk hati. Seperti biasa, Hinamori juga menghias cokelat buatannya itu dengan krim berwarna putih dengan bentuk mirip kepingan salju.

"Tahun ini, aku harus bisa menaklukkan Shiro-chan!" serunya dengan berapi-api. Ya, walaupun mereka sudah tinggal bersama di Rukongai selama lebih dari seratus tahun, Hitsugaya tidak pernah menganggap Hinamori sebagai seseorang yang spesial. Perasaan Hitsugaya terhadap Hinamori tidak lebih dari perasaan seorang adik kepada kakak perempuannya.

Hinamori mengambil kotak yang sudah disiapkannya untuk menaruh cokelat itu di rak. Sambil melakukannya, pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu, di saat mereka tinggal bersama di Rukongai. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu dengan berdebat dan menonton matahari tenggelam sambil memakan semangka. Dulu ia menganggap Hitsugaya sebagai adiknya, tetapi entah sejak kapan perasaannya kepadanya berubah. Dan ketika ia menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya terhadap taichou jenius itu, ia harus berhadapan dengan Matsumoto.

Sejak satu dekade terakhir ini, sudah menjadi aktivitas rutinnya untuk mengganggu rivalnya itu saat sehari sebelum Valentine. Ia masih ingat betul kekacauan di rumah Matsumoto sembilan tahun yang lalu saat ia memporak-porandakan dapurnya. Tapi tentu saja bukan hanya Hinamori yang melakukan penyerangan dan tidak selamanya hanya Matsumoto menjadi korban.

Pada malam lima tahun yang lalu saat ia sedang membuat cokelat, Matsumoto diam-diam datang dan menukar cokelat hitam yang dibeli Hinamori dengan cokelat untuk cuci perut. Hinamori punya kebiasaan "membersihkan" (baca: menjilati) sendok yang dia pakai untuk mengaduk lelehan cokelat. Dan begitulah, ketika cokelat sudah leleh dan ia melakukan kebiasaannya, Hinamori merasa perutnya mendadak sakit dan tak bisa jauh-jauh dari kamar mandi dalam waktu 2-3 hari.

Oh, betapa ia membenci Matsumoto Rangiku.

Hinamori melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding dapur. Jam 5 sore. "Hmph... Sudah waktunya aku 'mengunjungi' wanita tua itu," gumamnya.

Ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan kemudian membersihkan dapurnya dengan cepat karena tidak ingin melewatkan momen yang menyenangkan baginya, melihat Matsumoto Rangiku meneriakkan nama Hinamori berkali-kali diikuti dengan sederetan kata-kata yang harus disensor agar tidak merusak telinga.

Setelah selesai, Hinamori berjalan keluar rumah menuju markas Divisi 10. Dan tak disangka, orang yang saat ini sangat ingin ditemuinya ternyata sedang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia langsung berjalan ke arah Matsumoto yang sedang menuju Senkaimon.

xxx

"Oh, hai Matsumoto..." sapanya dengan nada mengejek. "Mau ke mana kau sore-sore seperti ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Matsumoto ketus sambil terus berjalan melewati fukutaichou berkonde itu.

Tapi Hinamori tidak mau menyerah. Ia mempercepat langkahnya sehingga ia bisa berjalan sejajar dengan rivalnya itu. "Kau mau ke dunia manusia ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Lagi-lagi hanya itu jawaban yang dilontarkan Matsumoto.

"Hmm.... Kau belum membuat cokelat untuk Hitsugaya-kun kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Oh, ayolah... Memangnya kau tidak punya jawaban lain selain itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku mulai merasa kalau kau sudah seperti kaset rusak. Dari tadi ngomongnya itu terus."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau sudah kehilangan stok kata-kata ya?"

Matsumoto akhirnya berhenti melangkah dan memandang shinagami di sebelahnya. "Dengar ya, Hinamori. Aku tahu kau sedang berusaha menggangguku dan kau tahu? Itu sukses. Cepat pergi dari hadapanku!" serunya keras.

Orang-orang yang sedang berjalan di sekitar mereka langsung berhenti dan bergerombol melingkari kedua fukutaichou itu, tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka. Hanya segelintir shinigami yang tidak tahu hubungan buruk antara Matsumoto Rangiku dengan Hinamori Momo dan tidak tahu kalau kedua fukutaichou itu bersaing memperebutkan kepala Divisi 10, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Yang menyedihkan adalah, shinigami yang dipermasalahkan ternyata termasuk ke dalam golongan orang-orang yang segelintir itu!

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" balas Hinamori sengit.

"Kalau begitu aku akan—" Matsumoto tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena sebuah suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya menginterupsi.

"Ada apa ini?"

Beberapa shinigami di gerombolan yang melingkari Matsumoto dan Hinamori langsung menyingkir dan membuat sebuah jalan. Semua mata tertuju ke sosok Hitsugaya Toushiro yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat kedua fukutaichou yang sedang berselisih itu berdiri.

"Taichou!"

"Shir—Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Ada apa ini?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari Matsumoto dan Hinamori dengan tangan terlipat.

Keheningan menyelimuti sampai akhirnya Matsumoto menjawab setelah ia melihat kaptennya itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, meminta jawaban. "T-tidak ada apa-apa kok, Taichou... Kita cuma ngobrol, iya kan, Hinamori-_chan_." Matsumoto merasa mual ketika ia menyebutkan nama rivalnya memakai embel-embel 'chan'.

Untungnya, otak Hinamori bisa merespon lebih cepat dari pada mulut. "Benar kok, Hitsugaya-kun. Kita cuma ngobrol sambil jalan-jalan sore..." kata Hinamori. Padahal kalau tadi mulutnya merespon lebih cepat daripada otaknya, kalimat yang akan keluar adalah _'mana sudi aku jalan bareng rubah betina ini? Jangan bercanda kau, Shiro-chan!'_.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa mereka semua berkumpul di sini menonton kalian?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi. Mendengarnya, para shinigami yang tadi bergerombol langsung membubarkan diri.

"Yang benar saja," lanjutnya. "Sudah ya, aku mau pergi ke Divisi 1. Matsumoto, kau kembali ke markas, dan kau Hinamori, kembali ke markasmu juga." Dan dengan itu, Hitsugaya Toushiro pergi meninggalkan Matsumoto dan Hinamori yang sedang cemberut.

xxx

Keesokan paginya, Matsumoto terbangun dari tidurnya dengan mata yang masih sangat mengantuk. Siapa sangka, seorang Matsumoto Rangiku yang biasanya tidur seperti bayi, saat itu hanya tidur kurang lebih hanya 3 jam? Oh yaah... Matsumoto begadang semalaman hanya demi membuat cokelat Valentine untuk taichou-nya tercinta.

Dengan malas, ia merapikan futonnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap. Setelah yakin dengan penampilannya, ia mengambil sebuah kotak berisi cokelat yang sudah dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna merah dengan pita yang juga berwarna merah dan pergi ke _training ground _Divisi 10, tempat Hitsugaya biasa melatih Rukia mencapai bankai.

xxx

Hinamori terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sekarang adalah Hari Valentine dan Shiro-chan akan menjadi miliknya! (Like hell I am going to let you get Shiro! *dibom Tobiume*)

"Hoho... Kali ini aku pasti menang! Rubah betina tua itu tidak punya cokelatnya dan aku punya! Shiro-chan~ Datanglah ke pelukan kekasihmu ini, saaay~" serunya sambil bersiap-siap.

xxx

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Hinamori? Seingatku daerah ini masih termasuk dalam teritorial Divisi 10," kata Matsumoto sarkastis pada Hinamori ketika mereka bertemu di dekat _training ground _Divisi 10.

"Tentu saja untuk menyerahkan cokelat ini pada Shiro-chan dan melihat kekalahanmu!" seru Hinamori. Di wajahnya sudah terpasang tampang sombong yang menyebalkan, seolah-olah sudah yakin kalau ialah pemenangnya.

"Sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi," setelah mengatakannya, Matsumoto menghilang dari pandangan.

"Aaah! Dia curi start!" Hinamori pun lalu ikut berlari mengikuti Matsumoto yang mengarah ke tempat Hitsugaya dan Rukia berada.

Setelah berusaha keras, Hinamori akhirnya bisa menyusul Matsumoto. Matsumoto yang menyadarinya langsung mempercepat larinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka berdua bisa melihat Hitsugaya dan Rukia yang sedang berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon.

"**TAICHOOOU~!**"

"**SHIRO-CHAAAAAN!**"

Matsumoto dan Hinamori berteriak bersamaan, membuat Hitsugaya dan Rukia menoleh ke arah mereka.

Semakin tidak mau kalah, Matsumoto menutupi wajah Hinamori dengan telapak tangannya dan berusaha mendorongnya ke belakang, sedangkan Hnamori berusaha menyingkirkan pengganggu yang menutupi pandanganya itu. Mereka masing-masing sudah mengeluarkan cokelat mereka dn mengancung-ancungkannya ke udara.

"OHAYOU RUKIA-CHAAN..!" seru Matsumoto pada Rukia yang sedang terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah kekanakan dua fukutaichou itu.

"HEI MATSUMOTO! SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU DARI WAJAHKU!" seru Hinamori pada rivalnya.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa..." Setelah itu, Matsumoto mempercepat larinya tetap sambil berusaha menghalangi Hinamori.

Tak lama, mereka berhenti tepat di depan Hitsugaya dan Rukia dan menyodorkan kotak berisi coklat Valentine mereka secara bersamaan kepada Hitsugaya dan berseru, "**Taichou/Shiro-chan! Terimalah coklatku ini!**"

"Err... Hinamori, Matsumoto, terima kasih tapi—"

Perkataan Hitsugaya terpotong ketika tiba tiba sebuah bola berwarna pink muncul dari semak semak di belakang mereka dan mengarah ke Hitsugaya. Bola itu—yang kemudian diketahui kalau itu adalah Kusajishi Yachiru, fukutaichou Divisi 11—kemudian berseru antusias, "OOH! SHIRO-CHAN DAPAT COKLAT!"

Yachiru kemudian meloncat dan dengan tangkasnya segera mengambil kotak yang masih ada di tangan masing masing fukutaichou, kemudian berlari menghilang.

3

2

1

"**YACHIRUUUUU! KEMBALIKAAAN!**" teriak Matsumoto dan Hinamori berbarengan sambil berlari mengejar Yachiru yang sudah pergi entah ke mana.

xxx

Seminggu kemudian di kantor administrasi Divisi 10, Matsumoto Rangiku sedang memikirkan suatu hal sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau pintu kantor itu terbuka. Ia baru sadar ketika shinigami yang baru saja masuk itu memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa, Rukia-chan?"

Rukia terlihat gugup sebentar lalu bertanya, "Toushiro-sama ada di mana, ya?"

"Ooh... Taichou tadi pergi sebentar keluar. Sebentar lagi pasti kembali," jawab Matsumoto pada shinigami berambut gelap di depannya.

"Begitu ya..."

Tiba-tiba Matsumoto menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting. "Rukia-chan, sejak kapan kau memanggil Taichou dengan nama depannya?"

Matsumoto yakin 100% kalau Rukia salah tingkah sebelum menjawab dengan pelan, "sejak kami jadian..."

"**APAAAA?**"

**Fin**

Author: "Huahahahahaha! Akhirnya selesai! ***grinning madly*** Sudah ah, saia mau lanjutin kerjain tugas saia yang numpuk ***workaholic mode: ON*** Sampai jumpa di fic saia yang selanjutnya!"

PS. Yeah! Korea Selatan berhasil membalaskan kekalahan Indonesia atas China! KorSel menang Piala Uber! Dan YEAH lagi, nanti Indonesia vs China memperebutkan Piala Thomas! (Aah... Sayang Sony Dwi Kuncoro nggak ikutan... Padahal saia pengen liat dia main! DXDX)


End file.
